Loraxitives
by yoloformyrolo
Summary: The Greed-ler is having some troubles and The Lorax shows up to help. Lorax/Greed-ler scat poop fanfiction.


The Greed-ler sat in pain on his golden toilet. He'd been like this for a while now, his aching colon desperate to be relieved of its fiery and stuffed state. His brow dampened as he tried to force his long overdue crap out.  
"AAAARGH!"  
He groaned painfully. " Fucking shit! I ran out of laxatives!" He threw the white empty box on to the floor. He rocked his baby soft ass up and down on the toilet. His hair was sticking to his sweaty red face. Greed-ler sighed and ran his fingers through his black hair. "Goddamn." He mumbled under his breath. He clutched his hand around the toilet paper spool and let out a blood curdling scream as he tried to push the poop out. His yell echoed throughout the corridors. In the distance one could hear the swami swans wings flap as they fled the scene.  
The Loraxs' hair stood straight up at sound, his green eyes flew wide open. "What the!" He bellowed. He curled his lips and snarled. "That damn beanpole…." The Lorxas strutted off to Greed-lers factory, mumbling various insults and complaints, one of them claimed the Once-ler to be a 'nipple-boy'. He arrived at the window of his office, with his beady eyes he glanced around the room, the Once-ler nowhere to be found. Suddenly a pained moan dug its way into the Loraxs' furry ears. "Found ya' beanpole." He followed the sound of his voice, leading him to the men's restroom. Little did the Lorax know what the door in front of him held, being a forest animal he simply took his pees and poops anywhere he felt like. The blue male figure struck confusion in his tiny brain. The Lorax propelled himself up towards the door knob, finally grabbing hold and opening it on the third try.  
"Alright beanpole, explain tha-….." He stopped mid-sentence as a terrified expression spread over his face. "Uh, wow." He scratched the back of his head. "I guess I'll be leaving now…"  
" Wait, no!" Greed-ler shouted, he gave a shameful sigh and began to explain himself. "I need serious help." The Lorax closed his eyes. "What is it money bags?" The Once-ler gulped. "I can't crap bro, I just can't." The Lorax pursed his lips and rested his palm against his forehead. "Let me take a guess kid, you got your pipes all backed up huh?" Greed-ler whimpered. "Uh huh." Another sigh escaped the Loraxs mouth. "Alright, I'll help you out kid." The Lorax dug into his pockets and pulled out a royal blue package labled 'Escamilla Relief.'  
"Here you go kid, the finest laxatives in all of the Truffula forest." He handed him the medication. Greed-ler gave a confused look as he snatched the package from his furry hands. "Escamilla Relief?" He questioned, this wasn't his brand, if this was the finest quality he'd hate to see the worst. "What kind of laxative are these? Poor people laxatives?" He mocked.  
"No, now do you want to fix your little problem or go out and get your own rich kid laxatives?" Mr. Lorax asked, a bit hurt at how he mocked his laxative that he spent five months to save up for. "No no no no! I am sorry!" Pleaded the Once-ler. "That's what I thought." Smirked the Lorax. The human rolled his eyes and took the pills.  
Thirty minutes passed and the Once-ler took the very first drops of his long awaited shit. The Lorax hopped down from his place against the bathroom window. "Hold up, you gotta repay me for those laxatives, naughty boy." Once-ler waved his hand dismissing him. "Yeah, yeah. I'll give you some cash later." The Lorax hopped on to the others skinny legs. "I don't want cash, I want something else from you." He smirked. "We're gonna have some fun with your shit, Oncie." The billionaire gulped. "Uh, that's a joke right?" The Lorax frowned before shoving his furry fist into Once-lers anus, preventing him from shitting any further. The Once-ler realized the seriousness of this situation, he bit down on his lip before yelling out in agony. "Alright! We can do it! Just please remove your hand!" He smirked, feeling empowered by the control he had over the other. "Good boy, now get up for daddy." He sung. Greed-ler did as he said, the Loraxs furry hand still in his tight anus. So, so, so, fucked up, thought Greed-ler.  
"We play by my rules now, babe" The Guardian of the Forest gave a devilish grin, staring straight into Greed-lers eyes. His stretched anus clenched around the forest animals fist, he gave a faint moan as his furry knuckles tickled his prostate.  
"Just let me shit bro."  
The room fell silent as the Lorax thought for a moment before swiftly removing his fist. Greed-lers liquid-like defecate started flowing heavily out of his puckered entrance. The Loraxs hand was covered in the brown stinky waste. He sauntered over to Greed-lers, who was currently laying down on the bathroom floor, shit still flowing. The furry paw met his face. "Now lick it." Commanded the Lorax. Greed-ler backed away, trailing his shit with him, his hands shielded his face.  
"Oh god no, please. No, no." Greed-ler pleaded.  
"A deal is a deal, my good friend." He scolded, swatting his hands away , forcing this shit covered hand into the others mouth. Greed-ler gagged and trued to escape but found himself victim to the Loraxs feces coated hand. The shit and salivia joined together in his mouth. His tongue pressed against the hand, gently lapping at the mixture. Eventually Greed-ler swallowed, the steamy acidic mixture was harsh on his throat. Mr. Lorax yanked his hand out of the others mouth in an attempt at showing good ol' Oncie who's boss. The latter gasped and took deep breaths, his eyes wide, obviously applaed at what he had just done. He was about to speak, but was cut off by his partners quick and nimble fingers, gently pressed against his lips.  
"Time to rid of these shall we?" He hummed. And just like that the Loraxs nimble fingers removed the jade green suit and just as quickly removed his bunny print underwear. The Lorxas plopped down on his chest, rocking his hips back and forth. Greed-ler looked up, horrified, the flowing shit still active. He grew speechless as the beautiful body rode his chest, granting him with an erection. This did not go unnoticed by the dominant partner. "Well what do we have here?" He teased playfully.  
Greed-ler was silent.  
"Answer me." He commanded.  
"An erection." He mumbled. "My, my, I'll have to take care of that."  
"Please, daddy, please." Greed-ler moaned.  
"Soon enough, now I have some business to take care of." The Lorax closed his eyes and gave a small quiet moan as he began to shit on Oncies chest, his hips still rolling, smearing the still dark brown log. Greed-ler was disgusted with himself. Horrid smells filled up the room. As the Lorax finished his dump, Greed-lers defecate also came to a hault. His chest felt warm and stocky, bits of food leftovers here and there. The Loraxs thighs were coated in the thick substance. He crawled over to Greed-lers neck, hovering over him, he positioned his thighs over the latter's mouth.  
"Now eat up, Oncie."  
His furry legs captivated his mouth and chin, unable to move under the others weight. Greed-ler had no choice but to lap up the shit. It tasted much earthier than his own. He licked until his thighs were clean. The Lorax lifted himself when he felt sufficiently clean. He gave Oncie a quick peck on the cheek. "Good boy." He whispered. Hopping off of him, leaving the office. Greed-ler laid there ashamed of himself and still painfully hard. The Lorax lied; he didn't take care of it. Perhaps he meant another day, until then Greed-ler would pine away. He licked the remains from his teeth, ashamed yet satisfied with his actions. The only sound heard was his heavy breathing, until…..  
"Squeak!"  
Greed-ler looked around, nothing.  
"Squeak!." Louder this time.  
"What the? " He questioned, he stood up and searched around the office until he saw two big glassy eyes peak out from under his desk.  
"Pipsqueak !" He shouted, a pink blush spread across his face. The animal quickly ran away. How embarrassing thought the Greed-ler.


End file.
